Macaron Akagi
Macaron Akagi (赤城マカロン) is the leader of Colourful Sweets Mew Mew Team. She is also Mew Macaron (ミュウマカロン) and is infused with the DNA of a red panda. Macaron is like Nebulob from My Singing Monsters. Personality The little-understood Macaron is one of the few Red Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Macaron works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Macaron Akagi will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Appearance Macaron Macaron is a pale, young girl who has dark red eyes paired with dark red hair. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her school uniform for Starlight High School is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks, while her tie is on her neck. Cafe uniform Her cafe uniform consists of a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. She also wears red bracelets. On her ankles, a pair of red anklets are here. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Macaron As Mew Macaron, her eyes change to red and her hair becomes that colour. Her hair grows longer. She also gains red panda ears and tail. Her most important feature is her Chinese-styled dress, which show uses in China. Although she has red panda ears and tail, she has her Mew Pendant hanging from her neck garter. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is very important. It is a red panda tail along with red panda ears located on her right thigh. Relationships Prince Kanata Price Kanata is Macaron’s brother. Not just that, but also they share a same relationship with Cure Scarlet/Akagi Towa. Akagi Elena One of the sisters, Elena helps Macaron to be a better sister. Because of that, Elena and Macaron should be together. Akagi Nina Her other sister who keeps her safe. Members of her team Hence being the leader of the team, she will never be lonely, or afraid. Among the others, she is very perfect. Abilities Transformation Macaron starts her transformation by pressing the hearts on her pendant and saying the transformation line. Next, her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Macaron is flung into a burst of light. The two cards then overlap her to form her outfit. Then, her red panda ears and tail form after her hair grows longer and turns red in colour. Her eyes change colour to red after that. Then, Mew Macaron strikes her final pose. Weapon and Attack By activating her Macaron Balloons, her attack is Macaron Flight. First, Mew Macaron summons her weapons, which causes her Mew Mark to flash. Tying each one of the balloons to the limbs of the opponent, she winks as the enemy flies into the air, causing them to be purified. Fighting style Macaron, hence being the leader of the team, keeps an eye out on every single opponent in the series. If that happens, then she would have to sort out problems. She can sing along with her friends. Songs Macaron’s seiyuu Miyamoto Yume has participated in several songs and whatnot. Solo Songs * Be My Boy * WHY? * Borderline Duets * Stay with me (with Miyuki Sawashiro). * Forever in your life. (with the rest of the team’s seiyuus). Trivia * Macaron is the second red Mew of this wikia to have a My Singing Monsters bio as her personality traits. The first being Yumeka Wurtz from Nordic Mew Mew. * Macaron is very similar to Nebulob because they share the same bio and personality traits as each other. * Macaron is very shy. * Red pandas are indigenous to some parts of China. * Macaron is very good at writing. * Because she is very shy, she has the same bio as the Nebulob monster. * Her favourite Kids Learning Tube song is Suriname geography. * Macaron is very good at dancing. Gallery EA63B32E-E65F-4467-ADC1-3CC9E8F7E4EA.png|Macaron Akagi In her normal form 02B647D2-4FF0-4657-A685-AB7D6D289052.jpeg|Mew Macaron, Macaron’s Mew form C1416773-2E0A-4E72-AF25-1E265CFBB622.jpeg|Senpai Red Panda.jpg|Red panda Red Macaron.jpg|Red macarons 6E2D2572-5173-4A58-8732-9D145B1E1E61.jpeg|Good job Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Red Panda Genes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Females Category:Colourful Sweets Mew Mew Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Colourful Sweets Mew Mew Category:Colourful Sweets Mew Mew characters